


Bialya

by AlexMac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a socially-awkward dork, Alya is hella bi, F/F, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Suggestive Themes, nothing actually happens though, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac/pseuds/AlexMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are having a Young Justice marathon, and Alya takes the opportunity to flirt with her hot friends. Adrien realizes much too late what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bialya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCookieMonster77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/gifts).



"Nino, we're starting this episode without you if you don't get a move on," Adrien yelled from his perch on the edge of the couch. Nino was grabbing some replacement snacks from the loft, and Marinette next to him was bouncing in excitement for the next episode of Young Justice. Ever since they'd begun hanging out as a group, it was easier to talk to Adrien, and his and Alya's passion for superheroes led to these weekly superhero cartoon binge-watches on Thursday afternoons. Being sandwiched between Alya and Adrien while watching brightly-colored heroes take down the villain in the end was a welcome break from _being_ the brightly-colored hero, and it helped bolster her confidence that she could save every akuma victim.  

True to his word, Adrien pushed play while Nino was still above, and Tye Longshadow's kidnapping was almost missed because Nino's indignant shouting caused Marinette and Alya to laugh. Nino finally got down and into the seat next to Alya in time for Nightwing to begin briefing Alpha Squad on their mission. 

"… We suspect it may have been smuggled to Earth via boomtube. Watchtower scans of Bialya indicate..." Alya nudged Nino with her hip, winked at him, and said quietly "boomtube?" Nino and Marinette pretended it didn't happen. That was a mistake. 

"We have confirmation that Bialya's telepathic enforcer..." This time, she nudged Marinette. When Marinette shot her the "Alya no" look, Alya just winked. As Marinette rolled her eyes, Nightwing continued talking, and Alya continued her game of Hitting On My Hot Friends. Last round was reserved for the literal model. 

"But Bialya's dictator, Queen Bee..." Alya reached over Marinette and tapped Adrien's shoulder. When he turned around, she winked at him. Confused, he winked back, and returned his attention to the show. Mostly. Marinette was _right next to him_ , after all, and he was hyperaware of every place their bodies touched on his couch built for three.  

Then, to Marinette's intense mortification, Alya decided to whisper to her, in her most faux-sultry voice, "threesome?" 

She felt heat rise to her face as Adrien whirled around to look at them, his face just centimeters from her own and his cheeks the reddest she'd ever seen them. Adrien made a choking sound, and Marinette thought she was going to melt through the couch and die a horrible, painful death of concentrated humiliation.  

Adrien, for his part, was mostly concentrating on trying to _breathe_ because he just registered why Alya would wink at him while Nightwing talked about Queen Bee controlling the minds of men and the country of Bialya – bi Alya – God he was dumb – and was beginning to register that _Alya had suggested a threesome with him and Marinette_.  

He tried to beg Nino for help with his eyes, but Nino was studiously ignoring the three of them and kept his eyes glued to the TV. Nino, he reflected, was much smarter than he was. 

Adrien decided that copying Nino and pretending Alya didn't say anything was probably his best bet. He tried to focus on the show, he _really_ _really_ _did_ , but Marinette was still _right next to him_ and it didn't take much suggestion for him to think about her in the first place, and if Alya was suggesting … _that_ sort of thing to her, that had to mean something. At the very least, hopefully she thinks he's attractive? He _is_ a model, he's supposed to be attractive. It was really hard to get invested in Jaime's search for Tye when Marinette was right next to him and _might think he's attractive oh god how do I confirm this_. 

Or, as he watched Devastation pluck Wonder Girl right out of the sky, the joke might be that Marinette definitely did _not_ find him attractive. This was disheartening, but he wouldn't be terribly surprised. He was paid to be a very specific kind of handsome, and maybe he just wasn't her type. Maybe she preferred shy artists like Nathanael, or nerd chic types like Max, or maybe bad boys in leather – he could make bad boy in leather happen. He was, objectively, very good-looking as Chat Noir. Or maybe she was gay and he didn't stand a chance because of his gender. Maybe that was the joke? It seems a bit meaner than Alya's jokes usually are but then he isn't really one to judge since she was joking with Marinette, not him. 

By the time Batgirl began flying the plane out of the villains' lair, Adrien deemed it safe to look at Marinette again. Alya had moved away from her and was crowding Nino, he noticed, but Marinette hadn't taken advantage of the small amount of extra space to move away from him, and... had definitely been looking at him just a second previous, her cheeks flushed and biting her lip.  

This moment would be in his daydreams for at least the next month. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, they're watching Young Justice Season 2, Episode 4, 'Beneath'.


End file.
